


Falling for Him

by forlorn_sanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlorn_sanity/pseuds/forlorn_sanity
Summary: Lawrence High School wasn't very big, but it also wasn't very small. It had around seven hundred students and a student to teacher ratio of twenty to one. Sam isn't new to this school and just thinks it'll be the same as it always has been. Boy was he wrong.Updated Every Wednesday





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I really hope you enjoy this story. I am not new to the writing scheme so feel free to point out errors and constructive criticism. This was originally up on my Wattpad account by the same user name and as of March 20 2019 it has 2.7k reads. Just a reminder that this story does get pretty violent with sensitive things like non/con rape and abuse. If you are severely sensitive to these subjects I do implore you to not read this.
> 
> Happy reading!

"Rise and shine Sammy! Time for school!" My older brother pulled the curtains away from my window, blinding me with the sunlight. I groaned and covered my face with my duvet. 

"It's Sam..." I mutter, but I'm sure he didn't hear me. 

"Come on and get dressed or I'm leaving you to walk." I heard him close my door softly and I finally got up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I glanced at my door and sighed in relief when I couldn't feel the looming pressure of my dad behind the door. 

"He must have passed out again..." I got up and got ready for the day. 

I walked downstairs and saw Dean making breakfast, his back was to me, but I could still see the small bandaid on his neck. "How bad did it get?" He turned to face me and shrugged. 

"Nothing I couldn't handle, as usual." I frowned and sat down at the breakfast nook and messed with a pen that was sitting there. 

"You know I can-" Dean sighed heavily. 

"I will never let you get into the line of fire Sam. Trust me, when you're out of school we'll move in with Uncle Bobby." He set a place of pancakes in front of me and grinned. "Enough about that. How are you feeling about your first day of Junior year?" I shrugged. 

"It's just like any other year Dean. It doesn't get anymore interesting." He walked around the island and sat down next to me, drinking a cup of coffee.

"I remember when I was in my Junior year..." I laugh a bit. 

"You're acting like you're seventy or something." He looks at me, clearly offended. 

"Bitch."

"Jerk." He stood up and ruffled my hair. 

"Hurry up. We want to get you there on time for you to get your schedule (a/n: isn't a time table the same thing?) and see who you have." I nodded and finished my food quickly. After I grabbed my bag, both me and Dean climbed into his 1967 Chevrolet Impala and headed to the school. 

Lawrence High School wasn't very big, but it also wasn't very small. It had around seven hundred students and a student to teacher ratio of twenty to one. Dean had graduated here just three years ago and had immediately taken up a job at the repair shop down the street. He was determined to get us enough money to get an apartment in Sioux Falls South Dakota or enough to pay half the rent of our Uncle's house. We had enough, but he's just waiting for me to graduate now. 

He pulled into a parking spot and we both got out. "I still don't miss this place." I chuckled softly 

"You say that every year Dean." I grab my bag from the backseat and we head into the school. We head to the secretary's desk and give her a small smile. "Hi Ms. Pond."

"I assume you're here for your timetable?" I nod, her accent catching me off guard for a second. She hands me a folded piece of paper. "There is also a new student here, would you mind showing him to his classes?" I shrug. 

"Sure." She smiled and handed me another piece of paper. 

"He's just right over there." She pointed behind me and I turned around to see a kid with golden hair and a lollipop in his mouth, texting away on his phone. Dean ruffles my hair and starts to walk off. 

"Have a good day Sammy."

"You be careful. Don't let a car fall on you or something." He chuckled. 

"That'll never happen." I just shook my head as he left and I turned to the new kid who was now looking at me with a smirk. I stuck out my empty hand. 

"I'm Sam." He stood up and shook it. I was kind of surprised at his height. 

"I'm Gabriel. Gabriel Novak." I hand him his schedule and he takes a look at it. 

"Are you a sophomore?" 

"Haha, very funny." I frown and he looks back up to me. "Junior." I felt myself blush in embarrassment. 

"S-Sorry..." He waved his hand in a dismissing manner. 

"It's fine, you're not the only one." He picked up his bag and handed me his schedule. "Although I'm technically a Senior, I might have, done some things I shouldn't have." I let out a short laugh and take a took at his schedule. 

"What'd you do?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out my dear Samantha." I frown. Already with the nicknames huh. 

"It's Sam." I take a look at my own schedule and notice that we both have all of the same classes together. "Well, as it turns out. We have all of the same classes together." 

"What are we waiting for? Lead the way." We walked to our first period with him asking a whole bunch of questions. "I never did get your last name."

"It's Winchester." He hummed and smiled. 

"That's a nice name." I shrug. We arrive at the classroom and a tall lanky man stands at the doorway, greeting students. 

"Hello Mr. Holmes. This is Gabriel Novak, he's new here." Mr. Holmes studies him with an intense glare that is starting to make him shift in his spot, uncomfortable. 

"One trick in my class and you'll be sent right to the principal's office." Gabriel's face basically paled and I dragged him into the classroom. 

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that." We sat down in the back and he gave me a face of astonishment. 

"Um, that's borderline creepy." I shrugged and began taking out my notebook. 

"He just pays attention to detail. All the time." He dropped his head on the table and groaned. "What did he mean by tricks anyway?" That got his attention. His head shot up and his golden eyes glittering with excitement. 

"You'll find out soon enough, Sasquatch." I sighed. 

"It's Sam."


	2. Tricks Are For Kids

It's been a few days since school started and its been fairly normal. I've been wanting to let Gabriel meet my other friends at lunch, but he always runs off to God knows where. I sat down at the lunch table and say a small hi to Charlie and Kevin. "Where's your friend that you've been talking an awfully lot about?" I sighed and picked at my sandwich. 

"I'm not sure. He always runs off during lunch like the building is on fire." I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. 

"Hey Samantha, I need your help with something." I frowned and looked up to see Gabriel. 

"What's wrong?" He looked around quickly. 

"There's no time to explain, just meet me at locker 327." He bounted off and I just kind of sat there for a moment. 

"Was that..."

"Yeah. I'll be right back..." I walked out of the lunchroom and carefully made my way to the locker. Once I got there, he was standing up against the lockers with a lock pick in his hand. 

"Do you know how to use this?" I frowned. 

"Yeah, why?" He threw it at me and I caught it expertly. 

"Well, I don't so..." He motioned to the locker. 

"I'm not breaking into someone's locker." He chuckled. 

"Trust me, it's nothing too bad, plus they deserve it." I frowned and just began unlocking it. 

"If I get in trouble for this, I'm throwing you under the bus..." I muttered to myself. As soon as I got it open I realised in horror, whose locker this was. "I swear to God Gabriel. You can't be serious..."

"Yes, I just made you lock pick Fergus MacLeod's locker." He brandished a can of glitter and string. "This dick called me a fag so, he's getting what he deserves." He began setting up the trap as I watched in horror. 

"If he finds out you-"

"He'll beat me up? You underestimate me Samantha. Don't let anyone tell you you're just a pretty face." He carefully closed the locker and dragged me back to the lunchroom. "Now we wait."

"You're insane."

"Nah, just smart." We sat down at the table and both Kevin and Charlie looked at me worriedly. Charlie's gaze drifts to Gabriel.

"What'd you do to him? I swear if you-"

"Charlie, I'm fine." I interrupted. 

"I set up a glitter bomb in Crowley's locker." I just shook my head. 

"Yeah, go ahead and announce it to the entire world why don't ya..." He chuckled. 

"Like I said, he deserves it." Kevin had paled and Charlie looked like she either wanted to hug Gabriel or slap him. I just sighed. 

"Gabriel, this is Charlie and Kevin. Charlie and Kevin, this is Gabriel."

"I'm gay and he's not." She replied shrugging. Gabriel smirked. 

"I'm pan." They high fixed and both me and Kevin just shook our heads. "Do you think we should go watch?"

"Maybe..." She had a stupid grin on her face and I already knew her mind was made up. "Lunch is ending soon, so we better hurry up." I sighed and put the rest of my lunch back into my lunch box. As I was standing up, Gabriel held a lollipop in my face. 

"Here." I took it and muttered a small thanks. As we were rounding the corner to the lockers, I unwrapped the lollipop and put it in my mouth. We stopped at a corner and began faking a conversation as Crowley and his gang walked past. As soon as he passed Gabriel turned to me. "You're pretty good at this."

"This isn't the first time I've had to avoid them."

"What happened?" I chuckled a bit. 

"Sorry, you need to get to friend level 4 to unlock my tragic back story." He opened his mouth to say something, but Charlie interrupted him. 

"Guys!" We turned our attention to Crowley who was making his way to his locker. Gabriel took out another lollipop and put it into his mouth, smirking. As soon as the locker was open, Gabriel rounded the corner and leaned up against a locker. Charlie tried to get him back to the safest spot, but he downright refused. We all watched as the glitter exploded all over Crowley and Gabriel's smirk grew into a grin. 

"Looks like you're feeling pretty gay there Fergus." I ran over to him and clamped my hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything else. I laughed nervously as he approached us. 

"Don't worry about him, he's just a little snarky..." Gabriel licked my hand and I pulled away quickly in disgust. "What was that for?!" He ignored me and squared up to Crowley. 

"You did this didn't you?" Gabriel frowned. 

"Now, why would you think that? Because it really wasn't me." Crowley growled and swung at Gabriel. He quickly ducked down and grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back. "Weren't expecting that were you?" Crowley opened his mouth to say something, but a booming voice interrupted him. 

"Novak and MacLeod! My office now!" We all turned to see Principal Naomi standing at the end of the hallway. Gabriel raised his hands in surrender and gave me a small wink as he walked towards her. Charlie and Kevin walked up to me. 

"Damn... He managed to put him in his place." Charlie punched my arm, painfully. "He passed!" I groan. 

"Charlie, would you stop going on about that. I'm not gay."

"My gay-dar says otherwise." I roll my eyes, but my attention is turned to Gabriel who's looking at me and I blush. He smiles warmly before following Naomi to her office. "Sam!" 

"What?" I turn to her and she sighed. 

"Man, I swear..." She started walking off and I frowned. 

"Wait, Charlie!"


	3. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an abusive scene in this chapter, so if you are sensitive to that, please skip to the next ***.

Gabriel strolled into the classroom with a bored expression and sat down next to me. "I've got a week of lunch detention..." He muttered through his lollipop. I let out a short laugh. 

"Did she find out you did-"

"No." The corner of his lips turned up into a small smile. "Though, I will say he got it good. Glitter wouldn't stop falling out of his hair everytime he moved." I smiled. It was great that he was getting a taste of his own medicine. I was just about to comment on his ability to lie when my phone began ringing. I looked up at my teacher and she nodded. I looked at the caller ID and my face paled. "What's wrong?" I answer the phone with a timid voice. 

"H-Hello?" I could hear heavy breathing on the other end and it just made my stomach drop. 

"You better get your ass home right now."

"D-Dad... I'm in the middle of-"

"What did I tell you about backtalk?!"

"Y-Yes sir..." He hung up and I gathered my things. 

"Going home?" I nodded timidly to her and Gabriel grabbed my wrist. Worry was written all over his face. 

"Hey, call me." I frowned. 

"I don't have your number."

"Check your pockets." He let go of me and I walked out. 

It took me three minutes to sprint home and I felt my heart drop when I didn't see Dean's car in the driveway. I shakily pulled out my phone and called him. It rang a few times before he answered. "What's up Sammy?"

"Akipsy." I heard his breathing hitch. 

"Don't go in the house. I'll be over there in two." The line went dead and I just stared at my phone close to tears. That's when I saw him in the window. I walked inside carefully, knowing full well what would happen if I didn't follow a direct order. I kept my head low as I walked into the living room. 

***

"You better look at me boy." I slowly looked up to meet his eyes and quickly saw that he was drunk. "Why weren't you home?" He asked calmly. 

"I-I was at school, s-sir..."

"That's no excuse." He stood up and I took a cautious step back. "You're supposed to be here," He stepped closer to me and I tried not to show fear. "doing whatever I tell you to."

"I-I have to go to school. It's against the law for you to no-" Before I could finish my sentence, I felt his fist connect with my face and I fell to the ground clutching my face. 

"Don't you dare speak to me like that ever again!" I started to stand up, but I got a painful kick to the ribs that send me back to the ground. "Do you have any idea what I've done for you!" Another kick. "What I've lost for you?!" And another. "I've given you food to eat!" Again. "Clothes on your back!" And again. "A roof over your head!" And again. He grabbed me by my hair and I could smell his beer breath. "You're the reason why she's dead." He lifted his arm to punch me again, but someone grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the ground. I managed to open my eyes through the pain and I saw Dean plunging a syringe into his neck. 

***

He crawled over to me and set me in his lap while I groaned in pain. "I'm so sorry Sammy... I should have gotten here earlier..." He carefully lifted my shirt and bit his lip. "I don't think they're broken..." He lightly touched the now purpling bruises and I clenched onto his leather jacket in pain. "I'm going to get you into bed okay." He carefully picked me up and began carrying me to my bedroom, being careful to not move me too much. He set me down on my bed and kissed me on my forehead. "I'll get you some ice." He left the room and I managed to get my phone out of my pocket and I called Charlie. She answered almost immediately. 

"Sam! Are you okay?!"

"C-Can you distract Gabriel in the morning while I put on some of your m-makeup?"

"I'm going to-"

"Please Charlie..." I heard her sigh shakily. 

"Okay. If you're too hurt I'm sending you straight to the hospital and him into a cell." I hung up after muttering a small thank you just as Dean walked it. 

"Here." He carefully set the ice pack on my side and sat down in my desk chair after pulling it up to my bed. "I'm sorry. I should have-"

"Dean, shut up... There's nothing you could have done." That day, we didn't leave my room. 

~~~

I woke up the next morning to my alarm and I nudged Dean awake. He lifted his head from the bed and rubbed his eyes. "You've got to get to work and I've got school." He turned off the alarm and stood up, stretching. 

"Are you sure you want to go today?" I nodded and slowly began sitting up, tossing the now lukewarm ice pack onto my nightstand. "I mean, you need-" I gave him a glare ant it shut him right up. 

"Charlie is going to take care of this." I motioned to my face. "I'll be fine." I managed to stand up and walk to my closet. "You should get ready too." He sighed and left, closing the door softly behind him. I took my most comfortable flannel out of the closet and put it on. It was the best for these kinds of situations and it also looked nice. 

Once I was done I walked downstairs and picked up my bag that was sitting next to the staircase. I heard the Impala start up and I made my way outside, climbing into the car carefully. As Dean began to pull out of the driveway, he spoke. "I think a trip to Bobby's is long overdue don't ya think?"

"I've got school Dean."

"I know, but maybe just for a weekend." I sigh and look out the window, watching the trees as they passed. 

"I'll see what the teachers say..." When we get to the school I see Charlie talking to Gabriel and Kevin who is apparently looking for me. Once his eyes land on the Impala he turns to Charlie almost frantically. She quickly ushers Gabriel inside as he protests and as soon as we pull up Kevin is already at the door. 

"We don't have much time. He's really stubborn..." I get out of the car, wincing. 

"At least she managed to distract him..." I wave to Dean who seems almost reluctant to leave, but he ends up going anyway. 

"Here." He handed me a small Star Trek bag. "She said it had everything in it."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I hurry into the building and into the closest bathroom. I ran into an empty stall and began putting on the makeup when I heard someone come in. 

"Charlie, this is the men's room. You can't be in here." I froze at the voice. 

"Do you really think I care? Anyway, Sam's not here, like I told you. He's probably on his way to class." I quickly finish putting on the makeup and I shove the bag into my own. I open the door and raise an eyebrow. 

"Why are you guys fighting in here? At least go outside." I walk up to the sink and wash my hands, ridding any sign that I used the makeup. "Gabriel, go on to class. I need to talk to Charlie about something real quick. Five minutes tops." He sighed and walked out, surprisingly without any complaints.


	4. It's A Date

"How bad was it?" I sigh and avoid her gaze. 

"Well, he punched me and then kicked me in the ribs, more than once..." I lifted up my shirt to show her the now yellowing bruises. "It's not as bad as..." I dropped my shirt back down, not wanting to finish that sentence. 

"Sam... You know you can always stay at my place for a while. Please, at least until your healed." I didn't meet her eyes and I just heard her sigh. "I'll talk to Dean about it. Come on." She patted me lightly on my shoulder and led me out of the bathroom. 

"I'll give you your makeup back at the end of the day." She nodded and we parted ways. As soon as I got to the classroom, Mr. Holmes pulled me aside and handed me a bottle of Advil. 

"John gets worried." I gave him a small smile. 

"Tell him I said thank you." He nodded and let me go to my seat where Gabriel started questioning me about yesterday. 

"What happened yesterday?" I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. 

"What are you talking about?" He frowned. 

"When your phone rang you went whiter than a piece of paper. So, spill." I sigh. 

"It was just-"

"Don't you dare say it was an ex, because you clearly were talking to your father." When I didn't answer him right away his face want from serious to pissed in less than .5 seconds. "He doesn't abuse you does he?" I frowned and managed to muster a look of shock. 

"No! Why would you think of that?!" He raised an eyebrow. 

"It doesn't take an idiot to figure it out." I ignored him. "Samantha, come on! If-"

"Drop it Gabriel." He raised his hands in surrender, but the look of protection did not leave his face. 

"Mr. Winchester, could you please refrain from talking to Mr. Novak during teaching." Mr. Holmes replied without looking away from the board. 

"Yes sir." I continued writing down the notes as Gabriel droned on about different methods of trickery, all the while keeping his promise to not mention the situation. 

Went it was lunch time I told Gabriel to go on without me. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked okay, but not good. I took out makeup wipes and began removing the makeup from my face that was coming off because of sweat. I was just about to put on foundation when someone waved a spray bottle in my face. I spun around and to my horror, saw Gabriel.

"It'll stay on if you spray this." I quickly covered the side of my face, but he just took the bag from my hands. "Let me."

"Gabr-"

"Shush." He moved my hand and began putting on the makeup. I was surprised at how gentle he was being. "You don't have to tell me anything." He said sometime after he was done. I sighed and took the bag from him. 

"Good." I shoved the bag into my own a bit too forcefully and I gripped my ribs in pain. 

"What's wrong?" I wave him off. 

"It's nothing." I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk out of the bathroom, a silent Gabriel following. When we reached the lunch table, Charlie was quick to notice his silence. 

"Gabriel, what's with the silence?" He put on a fake smile. 

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about that Chem test we have next week." I picked at my food, not really hungry. 

"Sam, I swear to god, if you don't eat I'll shove your food down your throat." I raised my hands in surrender. 

"I'm just not that hungry alright..." She frowned. 

"Me, you, at my house, after school." I sigh and just stand up. 

"If anyone asks where I am, I'm in the courtyard." I grabbed my things and walked off to the very empty courtyard. 

~Huge Ass time skip because nothing really happens~

It's been two months since the last incident and Dean's been pretty good at keeping me out of the line of fire, but I always saw him with new cuts or bruises the next morning. 

Today Gabriel insisted he come over to work on our history project and I reluctantly let him. We walked into the house and I cautiously looked around while he babbled on about how he should stop tricking people with their lockers and how he should move onto other means of trickery. I sighed in relief when I didn't see my father. "Come on, my room is just upstairs." I led him to my room and I drop my bag on my bed. "So, we should start making the poster first." I began taking out the poster board from my bag along with my notebook and a few pens. 

"Who would've thought you were shorter than your brother at one point." I spun around to see him looking at an old picture of me and Dean. It was the day he snuck us out to light fireworks. 

"Oh, yeah. That was fourth of July. It was the first and probably last time I had seen fireworks." Be frowned and put the picture down. 

"That's depressing." I shrugged and sat down on my bed. "You know what. Since Veterans Day is in a few days, let's go see the fireworks."

"What?" He sat down on the floor and just stared up at me. 

"Let's go see the fireworks on Veterans Day. I heard they're having a carnival set up at the pier and I'd kill for some fairy floss." I blinked for a moment and looked at the calendar on my wall. It's not like I had to check, I'm never busy. 

"I'll ask Dean."

"Sure." I jumped and spun around to see him in the doorway smiling, the bandaid from this morning looking more bloody. "Go, I'll take care of dad."

"Dean-"

"Sam I swear, you need to get out more. Don't worry about me." I frowned and sighed. 

"Alright... But change that bandaid, it's getting a little nasty." He grinned and closed the door softly.


	5. Learning to Love

The project went smoothly other than Gabriel hiding jolly ranchers somewhere in my closet and just throwing the wrappers of his candy in a pile next to himself. 

"How do you not have cavities yet?" I ask him with an amused grin on my face. (a/n: you know, that small smile that Jared does. Askdlslfjfjsjhd)

"It's called being careful my dear Samantha."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

"Samantha." He raised an eyebrow. 

"You've never heard of nicknames."

"I mean, I have, but why Samantha? It's a girls name." He shrugged. 

"Would you prefer something different? Cause I've got a whole array of nicknames for you." He started listing off all of the nicknames he had for me and it was the first time I realised I was lost in him. I soon began to notice the small things like how when he smiled his eyes would wrinkle up at the edges a bit or how he pushes a strand of hair behind his ear every so often or his voice. Oh god his voice. He would be able to talk for hours and I'd never complain. His eyes were also something to fawn over, a golden brown that could only be accurately described as sunshine through a glass of whiskey. I hadn't noticed he stopped talking until I saw him smirking at me. I quickly looked away, a blush spreading across my face. "Is there something on your mind?"

"N-No... We should start this essay..." I busied myself, by getting out a random piece of lined paper from my bag. "I'm still not quite sure what to put for the thesis, but it's should probably be around the lines of wh-" I felt a warm hand cover my mouth and I looked over to see Gabriel with a small smile. 

"Calm down. This project isn't due until two weeks from now. We can do the essay some other time, plus I think we out did ourselves on this poster." He let go of me and I just set the stuff off to the side. 

"Well, what do you think we should do?" He chuckled and my heart jumped a little. 

"I dunno. Talk, play video games (it seems like you don't have any though), run around like chickens without heads outside." I rubbed the back of my neck. 

"Talk, I guess..." He makes himself comfortable on the floor again and I just lean up against my bed. 

"What's your favorite color?" I laugh a bit. 

"Um... I don't really have a favorite color."

"Come on! Everyone does." I shrugged. 

"I mean, green is a nice color." 

"The rainbow." I thought for a moment. 

"What do you like to do on your free time?"

"Sit around and watch my siblings bicker over the stupidest things. It's actually quite hilarious."

"Well, I like reading, but I don't get to do it very often, so I just sleep most of the time." He frowned. 

"Not to pry or anything, but why?" I looked away from him and sighed. 

"Well, my dad is always yelling at Dean when he's here or conscious and so it's never really quiet."

"Sam." I look up at him, slightly confused by the lack of a nickname, but it quickly vanishes and fondness quickly replacing it. Gabriel was looking at me with such protection in his eyes, it actually made my heart skip a beat. (a/n: legit that actually happens and it's the weirdest feeling in the world) "If any harm comes to you by his hand, I will not hesitate to skin him." I feel myself blush and I had to look away. 

"There's really no need for that..." He chuckled. 

"I really hope not." It was comfortably silent for a bit until I heard rustling of plastic. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." I turned to him. 

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Um... Okay." I do as he says and I feel something smooth on my tongue. Right before I closed my mouth, I swore I could feel his breath on my face, but it was gone as quick as it came. 

"You can open your eyes now." I did and I closed my mouth, now tasting the sweetness of the candy. "What is it?" I bit into the candy, quickly realizing what it was. 

"Skittles." He grinned. 

"Yep!" I'm tempted to just kiss him right there and then because he just looks so... I push the thought out of my head. What if he doesn't like me back, then our friendship would be at stake... I sigh and look at the time. 

"Crap... Didn't you say you'd have to be home by eight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's eight thirty." He groaned. 

"Damn it..." We stood up and he walked over to the door grabbing his back. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can escort you to the door." He waved his hand. 

"Nah. Goodnight Sammy." He leaves, closing my door softly behind him. I fall onto the bed, a blushing mess. God, what was I getting myself into? 

I grabbed my phone and looked through the pictures Charlie took of all of us at lunch. There were quite a lot, but all of them had at least both me and Gabriel in them. Then I found my favorite one. It was just Gabriel who was laughing at a joke Charlie had made and I felt myself smile. I could almost hear it. My heart swelled with emotion and I felt myself curling into a ball, letting the whole world disappear. 

It wasn't long until I fell asleep only to have good dreams for once and not nightmares. In the dream, Gabriel and I were looking up at the stars on top of the Impala. He was smiling a me, his eyes filled with love and adoration. He then leaned in and kissed me softy. 

I hve fallen for Gabriel Novak, and I have fallen hard. I'm not ashamed.


	6. Sam's Crush

I woke up to yelling downstairs and I opened my door just a crack. It was my father. I sighed and closed the door softly, looking at the time. My eyes widened when I saw that I was thirty minutes late. I quickly got up and began changing as fast and quietly as humanly possible. I sent Dean a text telling him that I was leaving through my window and I jumped, doing a barrel roll just as I hit the ground. I didn't even dust myself off and I ran. 

When I arrived at the school, I was surprised to see Gabriel standing next to the doors. I slowed to a stop in front of him and he looked up. "You're late."

"Yeah... I kind of gathered that... Why are you out here?"

"I was waiting for you, come on." We quickly went inside and I apologized to Mr. Holmes. We took our seats and I began picking the grass and leaves from my hair and clothes. "Why were you late in the first place?"

"I overslept..." He let out a small oh and continued writing down whatever notes that were on the board. 

"I hope I didn't ruin your sleep schedule." I laughed a bit. 

"You actually didn't. I fell asleep not too long after you left. That project tired the crap outta me." He chuckled and it made my heart flip. My dream from last night was still in my head and I unconsciously touched my fingers to my lips. I felt myself smile a bit and I didn't realise the bell had rung until Gabriel pulled me out of my seat and dragged me to our next class. 

During lunch, my mind was still focused on that dream and I think I may have freaked Charlie out a bit. I was smiling to myself and a large blush was spread across my face all the way to my ears. "Uh... Earth to Sam!" I ignored her and I just heard her sigh, clearly exasperated. "What the hell's gotten into you? Do you know what happened?"

"I haven't in the slightest." Gabriel replied and I felt my smile grow. 

"He hasn't acted like this in years. The last time he did this was when Jessica asked him out in Kindergarten."

"Maybe our little Samoose has a crush on someone." I look up quickly, nearly giving myself whiplash. 

"I-Its not l-like that! I-I just..." I felt myself smile again and my mind drifted off back to the dream. "Had a really great dream last night..."

"What was it about?" I laugh a bit. 

"W-Well... There's this person I like and in the dream we were looking at fireworks and well... They kissed me..."

"So... You're freaking out over a dream?" I sighed. 

"Of course... It's not like they would like me anyway..." Charlie crossed her arms. 

"I highly doubt that. Who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you that!"

"And why not?"

"Because!"

"That's not even an argument!" I cross my arms. 

"So what? I'm still not going to tell you." She groaned. 

"I will find out and I will get you two together." She jumped up and went God knows where. Little did she know, the person I liked was sitting right next to me. 

~~

Veterans Day was today and I was just about to hop out of my window to meet Gabriel at a gas station when there was a knock on my door. I quickly made it look like I was just cleaning. "Come in." When the door opened I was surprised to see my father, showered and shaven and completely sober. 

"Dean told me you were going to the fireworks show with a friend."

"Yes sir."

"When are you supposed to meet him?" I looked at my watch... I was going to be a tad bit late. 

"Right now actually..."

"Well, hurry up and get your stuff ready. Don't forget your phone." He closed my door softly and I sighed in relief. He wasn't a bad father when he was sober. He actually was a great one, but he blamed the death of my mother on himself so he just drinks. Of course that leads to him getting very angry. 

My phone buzzed and I saw Gabriel's contact pop up. I answered it quickly. "Where are you Samoose?"

"Sorry, I was just about to leave when my dad came in. I'll be there in a few minutes." I kept him on the phone while I ran to the gas station. I saw him leaning up against a jet black Lamborghini Veneto and I nearly dropped my phone. He saw me and waved. 

"Hey!" I looked at him in shock. 

"Is this your car?!" He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Yeah... I told my dad that I just wanted a simple car and nothing too flashy, but of course he bought me this."

"That car is over 4.5 million dollars..." He shrugged. 

"I would sell it but my big brother would have my ass. He's very... Particular about cars." He hopped into the car without opening the door (a/n: it's one of the convertibles). "Come on. We might want to do everything before it gets dark." I got into the car and we began to drive to the pier. 

When we got there I was staring at everything in awe. Gabriel just looked at me, slightly amused. "You've never seen a carnival before?"

"I have, but not one this big." He took my arm and dragged me to the ticket booth. 

"Two tickets please." (a/n: I've never been to a carnival before... So I'm not sure how this works) I began to pull out my wallet, but he stopped me. "I've got it Samsquatch."

"But-"

"Nope!" He placed a ten onto the counter and dragged me inside after picking up the tickets.


	7. The Carnival

The first thing he did was drag me to a spot that sold fairy floss. "Want some?" I shook my head, smiling. For someone who was older than me, he acted like a seven-year-old. We began to walk around while he finished up eating. "After we've done almost everything, we should go run around on the beach." 

"Okay." The first ride we went on nearly made him throw up everything he just ate and he just looked up at me, shaking his head with a terrified expression. 

"Never again..." I laughed a bit and we went to do other things. 

After about two hours of riding all of the rides and eating food, Gabriel spotted a classic ring toss game. He dragged me to it and started playing. "Sammy, if I win this, which one do you want?" 

"What?" He pointed to the stuffed animals. 

"If I win which one do you want?" I looked at the animals and pointed to the one that reminded me of him. 

"That golden bear." He grinned. 

"Okie Dokie!" It took him a few tries, but he finally won. "Here you go Samoose!" He handed me the giant stuffed bear and I put it over my shoulder. 

"Thanks."

"No problem." He started walking off the pier and I followed him quickly. He tore off his shoes and jumped into the sand. "Come on." I did the same and we walked along the shoreline. "You know, this is the first time I've ever come to a place like this with a friend. I've always gone with my siblings or by myself." I frown.

"Have you ever had friends?"

"No, not really. They were always just acquaintances." He stopped and turned to me, his coat whipping gently in the breeze. "You're my first." I blushed and looked down at my feet. 

"GAAAAABBBEEE!!!" Gabriel whipped around and before he could react, got shoved down into the sand. 

"Gabriel are you oka-" 

"Get off me Luce!" He managed to stand up while another guy ruffled his hair. "Sam... This is my older brother Lucifer. Lucifer, this is Sam, my friend." He muttered and I frowned. 

"Your name is seriously Lucifer?" Lucifer looked up at me and squinted his eyes. His gaze started making me uncomfortable when it reached way past its limit. I felt like he was seeing what would be the best way to skin me alive. He finally stopped after Gabriel gave him a glare and smiled. 

"Yes, Lucifer Novak at your service." He replied bowing. I just looked at Gabriel with a 'what am I supposed to say to this' look. 

"Go away Satan. It was peaceful until you showed up." Lucifer scoffed and walked over to the water. Gabriel began backing up. "Don't you dare! That water has got to be below freezing!" 

"Does it look like I care?" He splashed water on Gabriel who was now looking at his brother with a glare that terrified me. 

"I hope you remember the last time you messed with me." Before he could answer, he was dragged out of the water by another guy with jet black hair. 

"Cool it Gabe. Dad will take care of him later." The guy replied. 

"But Mikey! I just wanted to have some fun with him and his moose friend!"

"It's Michael, Lucifer and he went without us for a reason dip shit." I watched as they bickered while Michael literally dragged Lucifer back to a large group of people. 

"Sorry about them... They can be, irritating." I shrugged, but I was quick to realise his shivering. 

"You need to get out of those clothes or you'll get sick." He looked down.

"Yeah, you're right." He began to take his jacket and shirt down while I set the bear down and took off both my jacket and my shirt. 

"Here." He dropped his clothes onto the sand and looked up at me in surprise. "What?"

"You're going to get sick too if you walk around without a shirt on." I sighed and wrapped the jacket around his shoulders and pulled the shirt back over my head. 

"There, now we both have a less of a chance of getting sick." We both began laughing, but we stopped when the first firework went off. We sat down in the sand and I watched the fireworks with a smile on my face. Maybe a few minutes into the show I turned to Gabriel who had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. I felt myself blush and I looked away, watching as the fireworks reflected off the water. 

After a few minutes Gabriel stood up. "I think we should head home. At this rate, I'm definitely going to be sick." I quickly stood up and dusted myself off. 

"Sorry..." He frowned. 

"Why are you apologizing? It's my own fault that I decided to stay. Come on." We walked back to his car. "Do you want me to drop you off?" I nodded, now realizing that I was too tired to walk home from where we first met up at. "Okay, just tell me the address and I'll get you there." I gave it to him and he began to drive off. 

The ride was comfortably silent except the music playing quietly from the speakers. When we got close to the house, I made him stop at the corner of the street. "Sam." I stopped getting out of the car to face him. 

"Yeah?" He smiled a bit. 

"Thanks for today. I'm glad you could make it." I felt a blush spread across my face. 

"I should be the one thanking you."

"Nah. It was fun though, other than being splashed with freezing cold water." I chuckled a bit and got out, clutching the stuffed bear to my chest. "Goodnight Sammy."

"Goodnight Gabriel." He almost drove off, but he stopped himself. 

"You might want this back." He began taking off the jacket. 

"Keep it. You can give it back to me at school."

"Alright." He gave me a small wave and drove off. I slowly made my way to the house and saw a note on the door. It was from Dean. 

Go through your window tonight. Your door is already locked. 

I sighed. "He must have gotten too drunk again..." I walked around to the side of the house and saw that my window was already open, so I threw the bear up there first, I then proceeded to scale a nearby tree. With much difficulty, I managed to get into my room unscathed. "This is just great..."


	8. Charlie Knows

I woke up to banging on my door and I groaned, sitting up. "Who is it?"

"Why is your door locked, Sam?! Don't make me go through the window!" I stood up and unlocked the door by picking the lock. Charlie burst into the room and plopped herself onto my bed.

"The door was locked so my dad didn't get in last night. Dean made sure of it." She looked up at me curiously.

"You were out with Gabriel last night weren't you?"

"W-What?! How-"

"Chill out. He told me about it."

"Oh..." I sat down on my bed and hugged the large bear. "It was really nice. I got to meet two of his brothers and he wasn't wrong when he said that they were kind of crazy..." 

"That's all that happened?" I frowned. 

"Uh... Well no, not exactly. I mean, we did a lot of stuff at the carnival, like after he ate a bunch of candy, he wanted to go on the fastest ride and afterwards he almost threw up. Then we went off to do other things- Why are you even asking? We just hung out." She raised her eyebrow. 

"Yeah... Right..." I just looked at her confused. "Sam, don't act like I haven't figured it out already."

"Figured out what?" She smirked and moved so she was in my personal space, her face so close to mine I could see the brown surrounding her pupil. (a/n: I spent the last half hour trying to figure out Felicia's eye color and I noticed it kept changing from brown to green so I said, fuck it her eyes are hazel) "Uh... Personal space?"

"I know who you like." I smirked a bit. 

"Are you really sure? Cause I know that you'll be 99.9% wr-"

"Gabriel." I froze mid sentence and I felt my face pale. She stood up and walked to my closet. "Hm... What should you wear today..."

"Th-That's- I don't- He's not-"

"You can't deny the Gay Sam. It swallows you whole and you can never run from it." She turned to face me. "It's painfully obvious though, to a girl who spends most of her life watching two friends being forced to be platonic friends by the stupid writers." She glares at the writers of both Sherlock and Supernatural like she's on the Office. 

"Y-You can't tell him okay... I'm not even sure if he likes me in that sort of way... He probably thinks I'm straight and-" I stop in mid sentence when I heard a door slam across the hallway. "Closet, now." (a/n: ironic isn't it?) She backs into my closet while I quickly relock my door and making it look like I'm asleep. 

Heavy footsteps.

My heart beats faster.

They stop.

The door knob jiggles a bit. 

I hug the bear as tight as I can while squeezing my eyes shut. 

A frustrated groan. 

Fading footsteps. 

I wait a few more moments before giving Charlie the okay. She stepped out of the closet and looked at me worriedly. "He hasn't... Has he?" I shook my head and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Remember, I know he's your father, but if he ever does that again, stab him. Preferably in his leg or arm, that way you don't kill him. I'm pretty sure Gabriel would voluntarily do that..."

"He told me the other day that if he lied one hand on me he would skin him." She smiled a bit. 

"At least we know he seriously cares for you." I sighed. 

"Charlie, promise me you won't tell him."

"Alright, I promise." She sat down on my bed and we began talking about meaningless teenager things. 

~Few Days Later~

I was sitting in my Pre-Cal class next to Gabriel, tapping my pen on the side of my notebook, waiting for class to actually start when a brunette walked up to Gabriel and smiled sweetly. "Would you mind if I borrowed a pen? It's for a friend." Without looking up at her, I quickly responded. 

"He doesn't carry pens or extra pencils." I could feel her piercing glare and I finally looked up at her. 

"I wasn't talking to you." She turned back to Gabriel, all traces of disgust wiped from her face. 

"Sorry, but he's actually right. I'm sure Alex has one, you could go ask her."

"Oh that's a shame..." She fake pouted and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. All I heard was an audible snap and something cold began seeping through my fingers. I looked down and saw that I had snapped the pen in half. I looked at my hand curiously. "The hell is wrong with you, freak." I slowly looked up at her and smiled sweetly. 

"Oh nothing. I just thought of something revolting, skank." She gasped and opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang. She just glared at me. 

"You'll eat your words freak!" She stalked off back to her seat and the teacher began the lesson after everyone settled down. 

"Samantha, you okay there?" I nodded and wiped my hand on my paint stained pants. I got out a new pen and began writing down notes when suddenly I had a thought. She obviously wanted to get with him, but... If she can't come to school again it wouldn't be a problem now would it... I stopped writing and looked down at the inked numbers blankly. I would have to kill her. I need to kill her.

"Sam Winchester!" I quickly looked up at Mr. Morris. "Stop dosing off and pay attention."

"Yes sir." I continued writing but those words kept echoing in my head. 

I need to kill her.   
I need to kill her  
I need to kill her  
I need to kill.   
I need to kill.   
I need to kill.   
I need to kill.  
Kill her.   
Kill her.   
Kill her.   
Make her bleed.   
Make her bleed.   
He is mine.   
He. Is. Mine.


	9. Cracked Ribs

For the rest of the morning I masked my emotions, only faking a smile or interest to cover up the unsustainable hunger that was blossoming in me. 

When the bell rang for lunch I quickly made my way to the bathroom after giving Gabriel a quick go ahead without me I'll catch up. I splashed some water on my face, trying to clear my head. 

"Hey Winchester!" I glare at myself in the mirror and turn around to face Crowley and his pack of dumbasses. 

"What do you want?" He chuckled. 

"Ruby told me about what happened this morning."

"Oh so that's what the skank's name was." After that comment I got a good sucker punch to the face. I felt someone grab my hair and slam my head into the sink. I crumpled to the ground holding my head and groaning in pain. Then there was a sharp kick to my stomach and I heard something crack. Soon enough I felt something rise in my throat and I coughed it out onto the floor. I went to stand up, but Crowley grabbed my throat and slammed me up against the wall. 

"I've gone easy on you before, just so your big bro doesn't worry, but now... I'm done playing the nice guy." His grip tightened and I could already see the black spots clouding my vision. 

"Crowley, stop. He's not worth it and I'm pretty sure his dad can finish him off for you." I looked over his shoulder and saw his right hand man, Alistair. Crowley smirked and let go of me. 

"You're right. I guess Daddy can take care of his disappointment." I fell to the floor and coughed up more blood. They left the bathroom laughing and I clutched my chest in pain. 

"You're so going to regret what you just did..." I stood up slowly and made my way to the cafeteria. Upon my arrival, Gabriel's face went deadly and all previous signs of happiness completely gone. I sat down and took the napkin from Charlie's lunch bag and began to tend to my bleeding head. Gabriel shot up from his seat, but I was quick to pull him back down by his wrist. "Don't. I'll take care of them later." Charlie gave me a scared look. 

"Sam-"

"That isn't going to happen again, if you're wondering." She still looked at me, concerned. I wiped off as much blood as I could. 

Of course it was going to happen again... After what she did, there is no going back from that.

~~~

"What did you mean by "that isn't going to happen again" Sam?" I looked over to Gabriel and smiled a bit. 

"It's nothing really, I just accidentally tripped someone and they bashed their head into the side of a science table." Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you sure it was an accident?" I nodded and shrugged. 

"I sort of wanted to trip her, but I ultimately decided against it, but my book bag had another idea. I didn't mean to kill her, it was an accident." His eyes widened. 

"Y-You killed someone?" I laughed a bit. 

"No, I'm joking. She was only in a coma for a few days, but after two weeks she was back to normal." He laughed nervously. 

"At least she's okay."

"Yeah." His face went dark. 

"Sam, why did you pick a fight with Crowley?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He faced me with a sad look in his eyes. 

"He could kill you. You know that, right?" I nod. "Just... Just stay very far away from him and his group. Scream if you have to and I'll come and beat the shit out of them." I felt myself blush. 

"You don't have-"

"Ah- No. We are not negotiating this." He grinned. "I'll be your Knight in shining armor, or as Shakespeare would say, I wilt protect thee, coequal if 't be true t costs mine life."

"He never wrote that." He raised an eyebrow. 

"You never know." He walked off to his car and I just followed. "Need a ride?" I nod. 

"Dean's working overtime tonight." He hummed and jumped into the car. "You never close the top do you?"

"Of course I do. If I had a bird shit in my car I'd be pissed." He patted the passengers seat and I got in like a normal human being. "When I'm in a good mood I drive with the roof down. Before I get to the car, I can just press this button on the key to open it." He started the car and grinned. "Also, this car can go from zero to sixty two miles per hour in 2.8 seconds." My eyes widened. 

"Holy shit!" He nodded. 

"I know right. What do you say we go ask Dean if you can hang over at my place for tonight, at least until he gets off work." I nod and he releases the break and starts driving off. I quickly notice the people staring at the car in awe. 

"People are staring..." He never took his eyes off the road and chuckled. 

"I've never put down the roof at school and the windows are tinted as all mighty hell, so they never usually see who's driving it." He shrugged. "It's not like they'll treat me any differently."

"Actually..." He glanced over at me and his smile grew. 

"Sam, just because my family is rich, doesn't mean I'm going to suck up to assholes." He turned on the radio and started singing along. I smiled a bit, feeling a bit calmer than earlier.

I didn't realise we had pulled up to the mechanic shop until I saw Dean running up to the car. "Sam?" I was just about to get out when Gabriel stopped me. 

"You're going to pull something." Dean walked up to my side and frowned. 

"Is this Gabriel?" I nodded. "You've got a really nice car..." He shrugged. 

"If I had the option I'd just go with a smaller, less expensive car." Dean nodded thoughtfully. 

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"I was just wondering if it was alright for Sam to hang out at my place until your off work." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Yeah. I'm not sure when I'll get off." He ruffled my hair and I swatted his hand away. "I'll text you when I do though."

"Okay." Someone called his name and he looked back. 

"I've got to go. Have fun Sammy!" I groan as he walks away.

"It's Sam!" Gabriel chuckled and we drove off.


End file.
